


Gold Glitter

by sorryuser



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Strip Tease, Stripper Magnus, Strippers & Strip Clubs, malec first meeting, private dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:06:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8679859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryuser/pseuds/sorryuser
Summary: Strip clubs are great when Magnus Bane is on stage stealing everyone's attention.





	

Alec couldn't believe what he was hearing. The words spilling from Izzy's mouth made him almost speechless. There's no such thing as "too much work" and Alec didn't "need a break" anytime soon, especially if it involved going to a strip club which is the last thing he'd want to explain to Robert & Maryse.

"Absolutely not." Alec states, holding his hands up in front of his chest sternly, then crossing his arms.

"You need to get out more." Izzy argues, placing her hands on her hips.

"No, I need to get work done." He says, walking down one of the halls of the Institute.

Izzy grabs his shoulder and turns Alec, "This isn't up for debate." She smiles at him, forced but real at the same time, "We're going out tonight, to a club called Allure."

"I can say no again but there's really no hope." He breathes out deeply, rubbing his face over once, "Fine. I'll go, but i'm not saying i'm gonna enjoy any minute of it." Izzy smiles widely at him, and claps quickly celebrating one of her many victories, and Alec really tries not to smile at Izzy's reaction.

_***That Night*** _

Night creeps in and Izzy makes her way into Alec's room, that he calls an office, excitedly. In all honesty, Alec was actually hoping she had forgotten, though that would have really been a miracle. Izzy Lightwood, master of all things party, forgetting to take her brother out to a club he's never heard of? No way.

Alec rolls his eyes and shuts his laptop. He begins to leave the room but quickly grabs a cap. Before he can leave the room this time Izzy stops him with a hand on his chest, she cocks an eyebrow.

"What's with the hat?" She asks, crossing her arms over her chest in annoyance.

"I can't wear a hat?" Alec answers, covering up the fact that it's actually to try and disguise himself.

"Have you ever been to a club, Alec?" She asks, trying to stifle a laugh but fails slightly.

"I don't have time for clubs." He retorts, pushing past her and exiting the office.

"Sure you don't." Izzy says the herself then follows after Alec.

They make it to the club after 20 minutes of Alec arguing about "keeping this between them" and how "he only did it to shut izzy up."

-

Magnus' body moved with every beat as if the music was taking control of him. His leather shorts dug tightly into his hips and settled right above his mid-thigh, ripped up fish nets covered his smooth legs, and his crop top riddled with holes allowed him to move freely and for the heat from the lights shining on him to have no affect on his performance, another plus was that everyone could see his toned chest shining with purple & gold glitter.

The black pumps he's wearing getting easier to dance in as he turned his back to the crowd of howling men and dropped in front of them, slowly coming back up and shaking his ass in the process. Men went wild for Magnus, more like his body, considering he was the best dancer in this club and he got paid the most.

His lips covered in gloss, shining almost as bright as the gold & purple glitter dancing on his skin. Magnus slowly sinks to his knees and begins to slowly crawl towards to crowd of hungry men, making his shorts ride up and his ass a bit more seen. He gets close enough to the crowd to grab some money and stuff it down his shorts, the tips still being visible. He rolls onto his back and arches up, his legs bending as he poses.

Magnus stands again, now just walking pointedly around the stage, eyes scanning the crowd. None of these men are worth his time and none of them know the power he has. They whistle and howl as if he's just meat, which in their eyes he is. He rolls his hips, watching their eyes follow every movement. Magnus smirks, turning then rolling his hips again.

Someone catches his eye. A tall man, entering the club, wearing a black cap but the large rune on his neck catches Magnus' attentions.

A shadowhunter, he smirks to himself. He's never had a shadowhunter before though he hears they're excellent in bed. The women next to him is also a shadowhunter, but that's not who Magnus wants. He wants him. He smiles as their eyes connect for a moment as the women leads him closer to the stage and he's immediately captivated.

-

It's loud, that's the first thing Alec thinks about this club. It's hard to see but that's not really a problem for him & Izzy. Alec looks around the place, from the small chandelier hanging from the ceiling to the dark red walls that's only seen when the lights hit them just right.

"I need a drink." Alec says, almost to himself.

"Not yet, come on!" Izzy says, looking up at him and laughing. She pulls him towards the stage at the back of the club.

Alec is already tired of this place but he lets Izzy pull him into the large crowd, which got them some dirty looks, but into the second row from the stage. As he was being pulled he makes eye contact with the current dancer on stage. They keep eye contact as Alec settles in the second row. Alec rakes his eyes down the mans body and up to his eyes again. Alec catches the mans eyes turn to a cat like gold then back to regular.

"Warlock." Alec whispers to himself, eyes still on the man, and Izzy doesn't quite catch it.

"What?" Izzy asks over the loud music, looking at Alec then following his eyes to the man on stage, "You like what you see?" She suggests, cocking an eyebrow then nudging Alec's shoulder.

Alec breaks the contact first, looking down at Izzy sternly, "I should be working right now but instead i'm at this," He looks around in slight disgust, completely disregarding the question, "place."

"Alright grumpy, I'll go get those drinks then." Izzy says, leaving Alec.

While making her way over to the bar, she stops by one of the men that work there. She leans up to his ear, "How much for a private show with the one on stage?" She asks him.

He pulls away to see who's on stage now & lifts his eyebrows in surprise, "$200, sweetheart."

It's Izzy's turn to be surprised now, "Aren't they usually, like, $80?" She asks, knitting her brows together.

"But this is Magnus Bane we're talking about." The bouncer answers, shrugging his shoulders.

Izzy rolls her eyes and opens her purse, giving the man the money, "You see the tall guy in the crowd with the black hat on, I know, horrible choice, but this is for him. So get him, not me." Then he pats the guy on the back and quickly gets their drinks.

She returns to Alec and hands him the drink, it takes him a while to notice she's offering him the drink because his eyes are still glued to the mans body.

"What took so long?" Alec asks.

"Long line." Izzy shrugs, watching as Alec looks to the stage again. Their eyes meet again and it makes Alec feel like every dance move is directed towards him.

The music gets lower and a voice is heard over the intercom, "Give it up for Magnus, ladies and gentlemen!"

Magnus stops and throws kisses to the crowd, looking at Alec lastly, then turning and walking out the velvet curtains at the back of the stage and Alec feels absolutely starstruck. Soon after Magnus' left, Alec loses interest in anyone else coming on the stage, Izzy notices this and smirks to herself.

20 minutes later, the man Izzy was talking to makes his way up to Alec and taps him on the shoulder. Alec turns to him and cocks an eyebrow, before he can open his mouth the larger man says, "Follow me." And begins to walk away, this gives Alec no time to protest because Izzy is pushing him away already.

He knew it was all a plan from the beginning. He knew that Izzy had something up her sleeve to sabotage Alec or to play a joke on him. It was most likely a joke only Izzy could really think of and Alec really shouldn't be going along with it. He really shouldn't be following this guy anymore. But here he is, following him to a door left of the stage.

Immediately he's met with red walls again, but they're made of velvet or some type of red and soft material, in a long hallway with multiple doors on each side. He's lead to the door at the end of the hall.

Opening the door the large man says, "Sit in that chair," He points to lone black chair in the middle of the room, "He'll be a moment, it takes him a while to freshen up." He smiles at Alec then pushes him inside the room, shutting the door.

And then it clicks, everything clicks into place. He actually embarrassed it took him so long to catch on. Izzy paid for a private show. Izzy, his little sister, actually took him to a strip club and paid one of the guys for a private show. He slowly sits in the chair, his elbows on his knees, and his head on his hands.

Minutes, that really feel like hours to Alec, go by and the door finally opens, "Listen, I think there's been a mist-" Alec begins but when he looks towards the door he's met with Magnus. Beautiful, gorgeous, can literally pull off any outfit, Magnus.

Magnus now has on a tight, red, stripped shirt that stops just mid torso, red glitter scatter along his torso & collar bones, and a short black skirt that starts under his belly button and stops just above the middle of his thigh. Just under that Alec can see the clip that connects his underwear to his stockings. Alec's eyes rack down his body to see the red pumps that compliment the whole outfit and bring it all together.

Alec's mouth hangs open slightly when Magnus begins to walk towards him. He sits in Alec's lap and in all honesty, Alec really doesn't know what to do with his hands. So, he grips onto the sides of the chair for dear life as Magnus settles himself.

"What's your name, sweetheart?" Magnus asks, his hands running up Alec's chest and settling on his shoulders.

"Alec." He replies, his grip on the chair is getting tighter and he has no idea why.

"I like that. It's short for Alexander, right?" Magnus asks and Alec nods, "Then i'd like to call you Alexander instead, is that okay?" Alec nods again.

"Alright, Alexander." Magnus whispers, leaning in a bit and making Alec shiver, "I'm guessing this is your first time doing anything like this. Am I right?" Magnus asks, taking Alec's hat off and tossing it to the floor.

Alec nods while Magnus' hands get lost in his hair as he pulls his head back, Magnus leans forwards and licks a long strip over the large rune on Alec's neck, "I’m not as dangerous as I seem, I swear." Magnus whispers against his neck, then looking up & locking eyes with Alec just as his eyes turn cat like and flicker back to normal.

Magnus leans down and brings Alec's hands, that were still holding tightly onto the chair, onto his thighs, setting them on his thighs so his fingers were just under the skirt. He watches as Alec's eyes pan down to where his hands are now then back up at Magnus.

"I, uh, I've never." His hands grips at Magnus' thighs experimentally, as if to test his limits.

Magnus' hands lifts Alec's chin up to meet his gaze once again, "Done this before? We've established this, dear." He says, finishing Alec's sentence for him.

"Alexander, I usually don't like when men touch me because they're below me, in more ways than one, but you." Magnus begins, his hands cup around Alec's wrists, slowly making their way up his arm the settling on his biceps, "You've unlocked something in me. Can I kiss you?" Magnus finds himself asking.

He doesn't usually have to ask, they just give it to him. But Alec is different, Alec is timid and unsure as of what to do, and Magnus can't find himself to make this a one time stand. So, he's gonna drag it out, as long as he can. Maybe it's because he wants to spend more time with Alec or maybe it's because he's tired, the reason not mattering at the moment.

But, Alec nods at the question. He nods and Magnus doesn't waste a second, immediately molding his lips onto Alec's, and wrapping his arms around his neck. And this is all too coupley, Magnus thinks, he's knows nothing about the shadowhunter but he wants to take him home as soon as possible. Not for sexual reason though, more like dating reasons, and Magnus can't really believe he's thinking like this.

Magnus pulls back first, with his eyes shut tightly. Alec's hands make their way hesitantly onto Magnus' hips. He wants this to last, he wants this to go slow. He wants to keep Alec here as long as possible, yet he doesn't stop himself from  
unbuckling Alec's belt quickly.

Alec quickly grips his wrists, taking a short breath in, "I-" He breathes out a small laugh, "I'm new to all this." He repeats, shutting his eyes abruptly.

"Do you want me to stop?" Magnus asked hesitantly.

"No." Alec answered.  
  
"Then we can start off slow, sweetheart." Magnus smiles at him as he slowly releases his wrists. But Magnus doesn't put his hands on Alec's belt again, instead he stands and turns. Sitting on his lap again, this time his back pressed up against Alec's back.

He leans back and grabs both of Alec's arms, wrapping them around himself as he slowly grinds down against Alec. His head falls back against Alec's shoulder as Alec's hands roams over his torso, making their way under Magnus' shirt.

It's unusual, really, Magnus letting a man touch him like this is, talking to a man like this. He wants Alec to take him, he wants Alec to want him and to go slow like they are right now. But it's all too slow for Magnus, he just wants Alec to bend him over any surface and fuck him.

His grinds get harder as Alec's large hands on his hips get tighter. And he feels it, he feels Alec's cock pushing against his ass and he really doesn't understand how Alec can hold back so much but he is.

"Please." Magnus finds himself whispering into Alec's ear. His hips slow close to a halt.

"I-I don't really know-" Alec begins, cut off by Magnus standing again and pulling Alec up with him.

"Listen to me, are you listening?" Magnus says, waiting for Alec to nod, "You need to breathe, nephilim." Magnus smiles up at him then, trying to lighten the mood.

And now Alec's eyes are gazing into his as his breathing steadies, "I wanna," Alec begins, pausing for a moment, "I wanna kiss you again."

Magnus smirks, "Go ahead then, no one's stopping you."

And now Alec's lips are on his, lips connecting roughly in a heated kiss. Magnus desperately grasping at Alec's collar for more leverage and Alec pulling Magnus in impossibly closer.

And Alec is holding back. Magnus knows Alec is holding back. Then Alec is pushing Magnus back, eyes shut, breathing heavily, "I can't do this." Now he's walking towards the door, reaching for the handle before adding, "You're lovely, you really are. But this.," He gestures between them, "This isn't me." And he's out the door.

Magnus wants to go after him but not  
like this. Not dressed like this because that's not Alec, he's not comfortable with any of this. And Magnus is scared because he's thinking like this. Thinking that he wants to change and go after him and he's lost. Lost because a Shadowhunter, a normal Shadowhunter, makes him feel this way.

He looks down at Alec's discarded hat and picks it up, "I remember why I hate shadowhunters." He says, laughing halfheartedly, and tossing the hat to the chair.

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT KNOW IF THERE WILL BE A CHAPTER 2, BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS.


End file.
